Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Hyuga Heiress
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a day of playing in the snow, Naruto and Hinata return home to the Hokage Mansion where things "heat up" in a hurry. Naruto/Hinata. AU. For Raptorcloak. Please R&R.


Hello one and all and welcome to the tenth installment of my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. The pairing in this story sees Naruto paired up with the shy, yet sexy Hinata Hyuga. And as stated before I am going to have Hinata be slightly OOC to be more confident and slightly more lustful. This lemon is dedicated to my amazing mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ who not only is a big time Naruto/Hinata fan but is also, at least in my opinion, the best Naruto/Hinata writer alive. So I hope you enjoy this one, and I hope I made you proud sensei.

Summary: After a day of playing in the snow, Naruto and Hinata return home to the Hokage Mansion where things "heat up" in a hurry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this lemon.

Authors Notes: As always this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto and Hinata are both 20.

* * *

Snow was falling on a cold winter afternoon in Konoha. Most people had decided to stay inside in the comfort of their homes. However a few brave couples had decided to brave the elements and venture out of their homes into this winter wonderland. One couple in particular walked through the snow around the training grounds enjoying each other's company.

The couple consisted of a blonde shinobi with cerulean eyes who wore an orange and black jacket and pants with a long red trench coat with black flame patterns. His black gloved hand was currently holding the lavender gloved hand of a woman with long blue hair and lavender eyes who wore a lavender and cream zip-up jacket with blue pants and dark blue boots.

Since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga had every waking moment of their lives to spend with each other. It had been a tough war brought about by one man trying to play god, but somehow Naruto managed to persevere and survive through it all.

It had now been two peaceful years since Naruto had killed Obito and Madara and destroyed the Ten-Tails with the help of his reincarnated father Minato Namikaze, a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru and the members of Taka. Sasuke had joined in the war efforts against Obito and Madara after being talked out of his iron hard sense of hatred by the previous four Hokage.

After killing the two insane Uchiha and destroying the Ten-Tails, the tailed beasts were returned to their respective jinchuuriki and they were revived and able to live their own lives (save for Killer Bee and Gaara who were neither killed nor seriously injured during the war). With peace restored to the Elemental Nations, Minato faded into the afterlife, but not before placing the care of the village in his hands.

Afterwards, Sasuke and Orochimaru were acquitted of their crimes and were allowed to return to Konoha at Lady Tsunade's approval. The members of Taka were also allowed to stay in Konoha for their heroic deeds, however only Karin accepted the offer. Suigetsu decided to return to his home village of Kirigakure and Jugo decided to go on a journey to travel and see the world.

After the war was over Naruto was celebrated as an international hero and at the request of the Fire Daimyo, Naruto was named as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Naruto had everything he wanted, except someone to share it all with. With Sasuke back in Konoha, Sakura had every minute of every day to spend with Sasuke.

Then Naruto remembered something from shortly before the war. He remembered how Hinata had confessed to him that she loved him when she was trying to protect him from Pain. Naruto then realized that he himself had similar feelings for the Hyuga heiress. Soon afterwards he had a talk with Hinata and asked if she would be his lover and she accepted by giving him a passionate kiss.

It had now been two joy filled years since they had been dating, and people who saw them together often said that they were the perfect foil to each other's own individual personalities, Naruto with his stubborn and often time's hotheaded personality and Hinata with her levelheaded and kind personality. They were truly made for each other.

"Wow Naruto-Kun there's so much of it everywhere huh?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"There sure is Hinata-Hime, I've only ever seen this much snow in the Land of Snow." Naruto answered.

"So how long do you think it's going to go on for?" Hinata wondered.

"Well with snow, it's kind of unpredictable you know." Naruto responded.

"I guess so." Hinata said.

"But you know with us being this close to each other, we should be able to stay warm." Naruto stated, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Guess you're right." Hinata responded before she tripped over a rock hidden in the ground beneath the snow and fell face first to the ground and into the snow. And since his arm was wrapped around her, Naruto also fell down as well, only he fell on top of a face down Hinata.

"Hinata-Hime, are you okay. Talk to me Hinata-Hime." Naruto said as he helped Hinata sit up and she currently had her entire face covered in powdery white snow.

"Yeah, I just tripped," the Hyuga heiress replied as she moved into a kneeling position and felt the cold snow sliding between her clothes and skin, making her shiver. Hinata's eyes noticed the worried expression on her boyfriend's face and a smile formed on her lips. "Why are you so worried? I landed on snow, it's soft."

"Good point, I was just concerned you may have hit something hard and maybe knocked yourself out by accident." Naruto replied as his concern faded away.

"No, I tripped over a rock in the snow and never expected it and I ended up with snow in my clothes. It is rather cold you know." Hinata replied.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head as he laughed. "Oh come on Hinata-Hime, it's just a little snow." Naruto responded while laughing.

"You think it's funny huh, me being cold and all?" Hinata huffed and pursed her lips. She stared at the blonde boy for a moment before a devious smirk slowly spread across her lips. Naruto stopped laughing immediately because that kind of smirk from a girl usually meant trouble.

"_Uh oh, this won't end well."_ Naruto thought before Hinata hurled a snowball at him that hit him squarely in the face and knocked him backwards into the thick snow. Hinata burst out laughing as Naruto shivered in the cold snow.

"Hinata-Hime, what was that for." Naruto asked her.

"Oh come on Naruto-Kun, It's just a little snow, don't be a wimp." Hinata teased parroting his earlier remark.

"Oh so it's like that huh, alright Hinata-Hime, it's on now." Naruto said with a smirk before charging Hinata and beginning an all-out snow fight with Hinata, who had also charged him head on.

Hinata attempted to make the first move by throwing two more snowballs at him. But Naruto dodged them both and tackled Hinata and began exacting his revenge by placing a large handful of snow under the collar of her jacket, making her squeal as she felt the freezing flakes slowly melt down her body. Hinata tried to defend herself by gripping her collar and tightening it so Naruto couldn't put his hand underneath it, but it was a futile attempt.

She felt him place several more huge clumps of snow under the hem of her jacket, and she squealed again as the icy cold flakes melted against her pale skin. Hinata was determined not to let him win, but knew she had to retaliate now. Hinata made two snowballs in her hands and then smeared them against her boyfriend's face.

She quickly followed up with another two balls of the white powder that she placed down the front of his jacket. Naruto then stopped his onslaught with the snow and gripped her wrists. She tried to break free from his strong grip so she could put even more snow down his top so he would know how uncomfortable she felt right now.

Naruto didn't release his strong grip as Hinata continued to struggle. Her lavender eyes then locked onto Naruto's cerulean hues and noticed the amused grin spreading across his face. She stopped squirming and a smirk of her own started to form. The couple burst out laughing as they realized how ridiculous and childish they were being.

"Can you imagine what would happen if someone came along and saw us throwing snow at each other and shoving snow down each other's top's?" Naruto laughed as he let go of his girlfriend's arms and placed his hands on the ground to support himself.

"They would either say: what are those kids doing playing in the cold snow like that; or they would most likely say: what in the hell is wrong with those two." Hinata laughed along with the blonde boy before beginning to shiver from the cold snow against her body.

"Naruto-Kun I know we've only just got here but I'm feeling rather cold because of all the snow down my top. I was wondering if we could head back home to the Hokage Mansion so I could warm up with you. Is that ok with you?" Hinata asked Naruto who was also shivering from the cold snow down his top.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Let's go." Naruto nodded in agreement as he placed his right arm around Hinata's back to pull her close. It was an attempt to warm both him and her up because he was now beginning to feel the cold too. The two held onto each other dearly as Naruto flashed them both back to the Hokage mansion.

_**~Minutes later at the Hokage Mansion~**_

Naruto and Hinata sat huddled up by the fireplace, letting the warm fire heat their still warm bodies. However it wasn't helping very much as the young couple continued to shiver and shake from the cold feeling in their bodies. They even tried cuddling up to each other hoping that the heat from their bodies would warm them up, but even that didn't help.

"Naruto-Kun, I think as long as we have these wet clothes on we won't be able to get warm. I think the only way we're going to be able to heat up is to get out of these wet clothes." Hinata propositioned making Naruto blush at the thought of them naked together making Hinata smirk.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun afraid of showing your body to another girl? C'mon let's see what you're working with, or is the hero of the world half the man I thought he was?" Hinata taunted.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, here was his girlfriend and the love of his life and now she was taunting him and challenging his manhood. With the pride and ego he had, there was no way in hell he was going to let her win.

"Alright then you're on Hinata, but if I take my clothes off, then you have to take yours off." Naruto responded with a smirk and Hinata responded with an even bigger smirk.

"Alright then Naruto-Kun, I'll do it, let's just see if you'll be able to handle what you see though." Hinata said and that left Naruto dumbfounded, where in the hell had she gotten this burst of confidence from lately.

"Well then let's get started." Naruto said quickly recovering from his state of shock before he began to remove his trench coat and his jacket. Meanwhile Hinata began to unzip her lavender and cream colored jacket and remove her boots. Naruto also removed his boots and began to unzip and remove his pants with Hinata doing the same.

This left Naruto in his t-shirt and boxer shorts and left Hinata in her bra and panties. Naruto began to remove his remaining clothes before Hinata stopped him and Naruto wondered what she was doing before she removed them for him. Naruto then decided to return the favor by removing her bra and panties.

Naruto gazed at Hinata's body in awestruck disbelief, everything about her body was absolutely perfect from her beautiful face to her smooth fair skin. From her smooth, flat abdomen, all the way down to her wide curvy hips. To top it off she had a deliciously plump ass and her breasts were so ample and round that they seemed to perk at him.

Hinata mentally laughed at his dumbfounded expression as it told her that he liked what he saw. She also liked the sight of his bare body as well, from his broad shoulders to his chiseled chest and abs. From his toned arms to his powerful legs. And to top it off, his member looked so delicious and enticing to her.

"Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" Hinata seductively said as she began to crawl on her hands and knees to him.

"Hinata-Chan….you look…..absolutely gorgeous." Naruto finally managed to get out making Hinata giggle before she crawled up to him and placed her hands onto his toned chest.

"You're a lot more surprised than I thought you would be. Is this really the first time you've ever seen a girl naked." Hinata lustfully asked and Naruto slowly nodded making Hinata giggle.

"Well then let me show you what it's like when I take control." Hinata said with the most seductive look he had ever seen on her face before she crawled on top of him and kissed him. At this moment Naruto's inner pervert took over and he wrapped his left arm around his lovers back and used his right hand to grip her backside.

Hinata kissed the love of her life dearly and pressed her breasts onto his strong muscular chest. Naruto moaned into the kiss at the feeling of the soft mounds of flesh smothering against his chest. Hinata and Naruto then snaked their tongues out and began to deepen the kiss as their tongues began a sacred dance of love.

Naruto gazed deeply into Hinata's eyes as the two continued their heated make out session. Cerulean blue eyes gazed lovingly into pale lavender hues as the pairs tongues wrestled with each other's in a heated battle for dominance. Meanwhile Hinata began to tease her blonde lover by grinding her lower regions against his.

Naruto moaned at this and decided to return her teasing by snaking his hands up her slim, toned stomach and up to grope and begin playing with whatever he could hold of her breasts. Hinata moaned into the kiss and this gave Naruto the opportunity to push her tongue back into her mouth and begin to dominate the kiss.

Finally Hinata gave up on the battle of dueling tongues because of the blonde jinchuuriki's higher stamina and allowed her handsome lover to have his way with her and ravage her. Naruto soon broke the kiss and flipped Hinata onto her back before he began trailing lust fueled kisses and licks down her neck, all the way down to her breasts.

Naruto began licking Hinata's breasts and groped the mounds to raise her arousal. Hinata moaned at this and began rubbing her thighs together. Knowing what this meant Naruto smirked to himself as he continued to circle his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh before planting his lips on her hardened tits and gently sink his teeth into them.

Hinata blushed heavily at this as Naruto began to carefully work his sharp canines on her right breast while continuing to grope her left mound. She moaned at this as Naruto continued to use his left hand to grope her while snaking his right hand down to begin fingering her pussy. Her moan confirmed that she had become extremely wet from his teasing.

A moment after that Naruto laid Hinata on her back and spread her legs apart. Naruto licked his lips before lowering his head down to meet her lower crevices. Naruto then used both thumbs to spread her folds apart and saw walls of pure wetness within her which looked extremely tasty to him.

Naruto began to trace Hinata's folds with his tongue while beginning to rub her clit with his thumbs. Hinata lowly moaned at this as Naruto began to trace her folds with his tongue while using his thumbs to tease her clit. He fingered her clit and wriggled his fingers on her pussy while continuing to lick and tease her folds.

Hinata's blush remained strong on her face as Naruto vigorously worked his fingers on her womanhood until his fingers spread her folds apart and stared at the wetness inside of her. He smirked at the results of his teasing before entering his fingers deep into her tight pussy and beginning to rub his fingers on her walls while still tracing her folds with his tongue.

The blonde listened to Hinata moan as his tongue finished tracing her pussy and he began to rub his thumbs on her clit. His fingers brushed her innards before he removed them to cup what he could hold of Hinata's large breasts and began groping them in order to make her wetter and raise her levels of arousal in the process.

Hinata continued to lowly moan in pleasure as Naruto began to deeply lick his way into her pussy while squeezing what his hands could hold of her large breasts and she started fingering her clit to help raise her already high levels of arousal. Naruto's tongue went wild inside of Hinata's lower crevices and tasted the moistness of her walls.

He watched as his blue-haired lover lay completely on her back and she carried on with rubbing her fingers on her clit. Naruto's tongue ravaged Hinata's innards and savagely licked her wetness. Naruto fondled Hinata's breasts as his tongue dug even deeper into her womanhood and brushed against her walls.

With her lust driving her crazy, Hinata placed her hands on top of Naruto's and began to help him caress her breasts. Their fingers sank into the ample orbs and massaged them as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked her inner tunnels. Hinata moaned loudly as her orgasm approached and Naruto, while aware of this, kept moving his tongue inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore and released her inner fluids onto his tongue.

Naruto smiled at the tasty streams of inner fluids that came streaming out of Hinata and licked her pussy clean, taking care not to leave a single drop behind. When he finished cleaning her out, he sat up and licked his lips at the delicious taste just as Hinata also sat up panting with a light blush still on her face.

"Hinata-Hime, you taste absolutely delicious." Naruto said while smacking his lips making Hinata giggle before she playfully pushed him onto his back.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt Naruto-Kun, but I think it's about time for me to return the favor." Hinata said with a smirk before bringing her upper body down until her face was directly in front of his cock. Hinata lustfully licked her lips at the sheer size of his manhood before she gripped him and Naruto gasped from her soft touch.

She gently stirred it around and began to pump him up and down while using her other hand to hold his balls. Hinata stroked his length in her hand and toyed with his testicles by bouncing them in her palm. Naruto moaned at this and Hinata smiled to herself before bringing her face closer to his cock.

Hinata snaked out her tongue and began to lick at his ballsac slowly and teasingly. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless as Hinata trailed her tongue from the underside of Naruto's testicles all the way to the front of his cock. She then blew on his manhood with her cool breath making him shiver in delight.

Naruto moaned pleasurably as Hinata trickled her fingers through his ballsac as she took to licking the head of Naruto's member while he managed to hold still. The Hyuga heiress trailed her tongue on Naruto's cock while still playing with his balls, and he started to enjoy how skilled Hinata's tongue was as it trailed across the top of his erection.

She then took it a step further by opening her mouth and taking him as far down her throat as he would go, fighting back her irritating gag reflex. Naruto threw his head back and gasped from the pleasurable sensation of Hinata's hot mouth on his cock and she looked up and winked at him as she swirled her heated tongue on his cock while using her vocal chords and her hot saliva to keep him at full strength.

While sucking on Naruto's member, she brought her huge breasts closer to his member and pressed them together on whatever half of the male blonde's member that wasn't inside her mouth. Naruto shuddered in ecstasy and his eyes went white as Hinata rubbed her breasts on her lover's length and he began to thrust into the ample valley of cleavage that held his cock captive.

Hinata swirled her tongue on Naruto's stiff manhood as it thrust into her mouth while she kneaded her sizeable breasts together on his length all while moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords. Naruto moaned at how soft and pliable the ample orbs felt on his length as he continued to pound his length into the vast sea of cleavage.

Naruto moaned at how skilled Hinata's mouth was as she continued to work her mouth on his cock. He couldn't decide which was better, her hot tongue swirling on his cock, her warm saliva and tight throat that kept him stimulated and at full strength, or her soft ample breasts that smothered his cock. Either way, all of it was just more motivation to carry on with his thrusting.

Naruto closed his eyes blissfully as Hinata rubbed her breasts on his length, while he pounded into them gently. Hinata held her large breast together as they bounced and jiggled on his length thanks to the impact of his powerful thrusts. Eventually Naruto let out a loud moan as his cock spasmed inside of Hinata mouth and fired a thick torrent of semen into the blue-haired female's mouth.

The Hyuga heiress swallowed her fill of semen and savored the taste as she took took her mouth off Naruto's member and whatever she hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of her ample and creamy breasts. Naruto panted as he sat up and smiled at Hinata, who returned the gesture with her own lovely smile.

"So…how as that Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked him it that same angelic yet seductive voice.

"That was amazing Hinata-Chan, but I think it's time we moved on to something a little more action-packed if you know what I mean." Naruto said and Hinata's only response was a wide smirk.

The next moment Hinata was on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Hinata arched her leg in the air as Naruto slid himself inside of her, taking her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned from how hot and tight she was while Hinata did likewise from how big he was. Once he was sure Hinata had adjusted to him, he held onto her leg and began to pound into her.

Hinata's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was on the inside as ponded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Hinata's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto moaned with Hinata as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Hinata's body and drove her to the brink of insanity. Hinata gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the living room as Naruto and Hinata's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into lavender ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Hinata whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Hinata could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Hinata's walls clenched around his cock a causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Hinata collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely. Hinata lovingly ran her hand through Naruto's blonde spiky, yet flexible hair and he lovingly nuzzled his blue-haired lover.

"Naruto-Kun you really are amazing." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-Hime, care for some more." Naruto asked and Hinata agreed without the smallest hesitation. The next moment Naruto and Hinata stood in a corner of the room with Hinata's back against the wall as the two of them made out. Hinata ran her left leg up his leg before hooking it around his hip just as he reentered her warmth and began to thrust.

A blush formed on Hinata's beautiful face as Naruto pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. Hinata quickly wrapped her other leg around his waist and she began to work her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts as he pounded into her heated core.

Naruto then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Hinata's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Naruto kneaded the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and beginning to suckle her tits. Hinata mewled in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue on her desirable orbs of flesh while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch.

With her lust fueling her instincts, Hinata began nibbling away at Naruto's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Hinata's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core.

Hinata nibbled Naruto's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure. Hinata finally met a success moments later as she left her mark on him in the form of a bright red hickey on his neck. Naruto released Hinata's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked lovingly into each other's eyes as they once again pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Their tongues immediately met and impulsively rubbed against each other as Naruto sharply sent his cock ramming into her pussy, her walls tightening around him with each thrust.

Eventually Naruto and Hinata let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him again causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes in bliss as their releases mixed together and poured out of their bodies and flowed down Naruto's cock to the floor.

With her legs still locked around him, Naruto carried Hinata over to the couch and laid her down before climbing on top of her. As he did so Hinata wrapped her arms around him and slammed her lips to his and Naruto could tell from the lustful, hungry look in her eyes that she wanted more and Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he slid himself back inside of her and she wrapped her long legs around him as he began a new series of thrusts.

Hinata's eyes were white with pleasure and she was completely lost in ecstasy as Naruto's cock pistonned into her pussy. Hinata felt like she was being possessed but in reality she was being controlled by the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blonde lover. Naruto kept his lips pressed to hers as their tongues began another lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Hinata kept her long slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and he continued to practically bury his member inside of her entrance as they lustfully kissed. He continued to slam his erection into her tightening walls and he snaked his hands up her slim, toned abdomen to cup and once again began toying with her jiggling tits.

Hinata whimpered into the kiss and Naruto let out a muffled howl of pleasure as he continued to practically fuck Hinata into orgasmic oblivion. Naruto and Hinata lustfully licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as he continued to send his cock slamming into her pussy while groping and teasing her tits.

Hinata rubbed Naruto's strong back as he jetted his cock into her pussy with her walls grinding on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns as Naruto kneaded and toyed with Hinata's sizeable bust and smoothly rubbed his palms on them and bounced them in his hands as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss to moan loudly one final time as the latter's inner core squeezed his length one final time, making it unleash one final burst of semen into the lavender-eyed woman's core. Sweat poured from both parties' bodies as their release flooded Hinata's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Naruto took his cum-soaked member out of Hinata as he lay beside her before gathering her up into his arms. The two young lovers nuzzled each other affectionately as they looked deeply into each other's lust-darkened eyes.

"Well Naruto-Kun one thing is for sure, after all we've done now, there's no way we can get cold now." Hinata said.

"You better believe it." Naruto said parroting the phrase he often used as a kid and Hinata giggled at him before giving him one last lingering kiss before they fell asleep holding each other dearly in each other's arms.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the tenth installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. Now that this one is over, it's time for me to touch on a few things. First of all I hope you guys like how lusty I made Hinata in this story as part of the reason for making her OOC is so I can test myself as a writer to see just how kinky I could make the shy and reserved Hinata. If you guys really liked it, let me know and I'll see about making her like this in all of my future stories.

Now I wanted to share a little writing secret of mine with all of my readers. There are two reasons why I use the spoons position in almost all of my lemons and why I requested my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ to use that position in one of his most recent lemons. One because it just so happens to be my girlfriends favorite position (he he), and two because there are so few writers who use this position in their lemons. In fact I believe I may be the only writer who uses it as the signature position for my lemons.

Now to make a few announcements, first I would like to announce that I've decided to add four more girls to my _**Clan Restoration**_ harem lemon. Here are the four girls I will be adding and why:

Sasame Fuma: She is so hot, plus let's not forget that she helped him in her brief appearance in her filler arc in the anime.

Guren: I really like this girl, plus it was Naruto who opened her eyes and made her change for the better. Plus she was willing to die to protect him, how many other women in the anime can say that.

Kin Tsuchi: She's so hot and I would love to see just how lusty I can turn the sexy sound kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi: Now this one may be the most surprising of all my additions especially after what I said in the last chapter, but after listening to my fans, I thought about it for some time and I've changed my mind about her because in reality she and Naruto are very much alike in certain aspects (their sometimes childish attitudes, their loyalty to their villages, their confidence in their abilities, etc.). BTW, I've also decided to add Kurotsuchi to one of my Holiday Harem lemons (you can check my profile to see which one).

Also I've decided to move the release date of my Naruto harem lemon to December 9, which coincidentally is my birthday. So this will be sort of a birthday present to myself.

Now for my next announcement, The fan vote for my Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over series has ended. And the winner is...Naruto/Erza Scarlett by a landslide. Which means that Erza will be the first girl that Naruto will be paired up with in this series. And I promise you, this story is going to contain a few fun surprises, so stay tuned for that.

Now as for this series, the next girl in this series is the beautiful, yet hotheaded Sakura Haruno. Be warned that this is going to be my darkest lemon yet. As a one-time thing, this is going to be a hurt/comfort fic in which as a one-time thing, Naruto is going to save a deeply depressed Sakura from killing herself in grief over Sasuke's death only to be rewarded by a grateful Sakura. Note that this lemon is going to have suicide references, if this bothers anyone, I advise you not to read it.

As for Hinata, the next time we'll see her will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Hinata/Ayame. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one and _**Raptorcloak**_ as I said before this one is for you, I hope I made you proud. Well so long everyone and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!


End file.
